Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for drying biomass fuel using waste heat of flue gas from a power plant.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, biomass fuel for use in a power plant is dried by open-air drying followed by machinery-based drying. Specifically, the biomass fuel is first air-dried to reduce the moisture content to a certain extent, and then is dried using drying machinery. However, the drying method has the following disadvantages:                1) The existing drying equipment is inefficient.        2) The existing drying equipment contributes to high generation cost.        3) The open-air drying occupies a large land area, involves heavy workload, and causes environmental problems.        